


The Wedding Ring

by RomanceInTragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone's so happy, Fluff, Okay but SO MUCH FLUFF, implied domestic bliss, it so sweet, it's more implied deancas than anything, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceInTragedy/pseuds/RomanceInTragedy
Summary: Sam and Dean chill at a diner after a case and muse to themselves about Dean's wedding ring.
(Or something like that. I'll probably change the summary at some point.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in the notes on my phone so if it sucks, I am sorry.

Dean has a habit of taking off his wedding ring and playing with it. He doesn't hate being married, is quite happy, really. He just needs something to do with his hands at all times and so he's taken to taking his ring off and fiddling with it.

Dean knows he's attractive. He knows his smile is charming. He knows he can pull anyone in, even if not through physical attraction. He's magnetic. No one can repel him for too long. So when the hot waitress with the waist length, wavy blonde hair and the shining hazel eyes approaches their table, her eyes skimming past Sam and looking steadfast at Dean, Dean's hand goes from spinning the ring on their table like a top to smoothly scooping it up and carefully slipping it back onto its respective finger, his eyes slightly unfocused like he was lost in thought. The expression on the waitress's face as her eyes flickered down to the movement of him putting his wedding ring back was nothing less than disappointment. A small smile danced across Sam's mouth, his eyes falling back down to the table. He's not even sure if Dean is aware that he even does this every time an obviously attracted person approaches him, but he knows Castiel would appreciate it. Dean looked at the happy smile on Sam's face.

"What?" He asked, his brows furrowing from confusion.

Sam's eyes flicked back up to his brother, his smile turning to a grin.  
"I'm just really happy for you, man." He glanced down to Dean's ring finger where Dean was twisting the ring.

Dean looked at his finger, an unconscious smile, something so soft and tender, crept its way across his lips. "Yeah, me too."

The waitress finally made it to their table, a little frustrated and with an honest to God pout she was trying desperately to hide. Her eyes kept drifting to the ring but Dean didn't even look at her as Sam ordered for the both of them. His thumb was busy smoothing across the cerulean blue gem imbedded in the silver. Cas said it was blue topaz but Dean could really give a shit what it was. He only wanted it for the colour anyway. The shy but pleased smile on Cas's face when he realized why made his decision totally worth it.

The waitress walked away and Sam just watched his brother's blissed out face and the gentle movement of his fingers across the ring. He never thought either of them could actually have this. He never thought either of them was allowed to even dream of this kind of happiness. It seemed unreachable. But - and he'd stand by this opinion no matter what Dean would say - that if anyone deserved it, it was his brother. They'd been through so much shit, it was about time some happiness came from it and the fact that it included their best friend only made it that much sweeter.

One second later, the empty seat between them was filled with a tousled haired, blue eyed, trench coat wearing Angel.

Sam's smile slipped up into a large grin. "Hello, Mr Winchester."

Cas's stoic face broke out into a smile to rival Sam's. Dean watched the childish glee on his husband's face and the amusement and fondness on his brother's face, his own smoothing out into adoration so pure it was as if all the troubles laying on his shoulders faded away into nothing. This was his life now and damn was he never letting it go.


End file.
